


Clothed in Scarlett

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Israel, M/M, Political, Politicians, Sex, Shipping, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Netanyahu and his lover Avigdor Lieberman's romantic feelings ultimately boil over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothed in Scarlett

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crappy fic that I've been meaning to post but never got around to.

The Prime Minister smiled as he pushed his fellow collegue down into the bed. He then the licked his lips and kissed him. Avigdor Lieberman then smiled back and then bit into the Premier's neck, causing a slight spill of blood to cruise from Bibi's neck and stain his shirt. Bibi then pushed the Defense Minister down, prying his legs apart as he went. Avigdor then smiled and gave Bibi a good kiss. He then looked up into the eyes of his lover and then layed his head back. Bibi responded by pushing into Lieberman. Both were sweating, and Bibi's fingers were fumbling with the tie of the Defense Minister, trying to hastily undo it. Lieberman then soon bucked under the pressure of Bibi holding on to him, and when Bibi successfully removed the minister's shirt, he then planted small tender kissed up the man's chest. 

 

Both men had a about a decade's span of age, with the Premier being the oldest and the Defense Minister being only about eleven years in his junior. Before then, they were rivals. Both were leaning towards the right of the Political spectrum, but Lieberman was a member of the Yisrael Beiteinu Party, the far right party of Israel, and the Prime Minister, being a member of the Likud party.

 

They were not far apart, but soon they became close to each other, and eventually lovers. Bibi then bit into Avigdor's right nipple, thus causing a moan from him. As Bibi slid Lieberman's shirt off of him, Avigdor kissed him, and soon, Avigdor was completely naked. Avigdor relished in the comfort of the man's hands all over his body, and Bibi soon freed himself from his clothing and the two were lying there, naked, and covered only in the sheets of the bed. Bibi then gripped Avigdor's thigh and thrust forward slowly, Avigdor was taking in the beauty of having Bibi close beside him, and Bibi picked up the thrusts to allow his lover to adjust to the initial pain. The feeling of the other man inside his body was arousing, and Avigdor panted and moaned, non-verbally asking for more. Bibi's body was beaded with sweat and his then leaned over and kissed Avigdor. The feeling, despite both of their wives either left them or died, despite they had families (And god forbid if their children found out about the affair) was intoxicating. It was like a drug, and having sex is one of the things that satisfies the need for intimacy.

 

Avigdor then tensed in the penetration, and Bibi soon picked up the thrusts. The idea that sex with one's superior would be very taboo in some countries. Even if, in Israel, there is no such qualms. Bibi was breathing heavily, and Avigdor was panting hard. Bibi could feel that Avigdor was becoming hard, and he picked up the thrusts. Soon, Bibi could feel the Defense Minister's seed spraying all over both of their stomachs. Bibi then collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and tired. Netanyahu then slid under the covers nestling with Lieberman and breathing heavily. He was nearly asleep for the night, and all he could do was watch his lover slowly breathe in and out, and brush his hands through his hair.

Bibi soon fell asleep and he was off in a land where anything was possible. He dreamt of his lovers, his dead wife finding her way into some of his dreams, but now there were only two people in the world he cared about. Which were Avigdor Lieberman and Buji Herzog.

Bibi was awoken swiftly back to reality when he felt Avigdor kiss him on the cheek. He opened his eyes to find his younger lover nestled with him and looking at him with a look of longing.

 

“Well, we did the deed,” Bibi smiled. Avigdor was breathing lightly. “Yeah, and I could do it again if I could,” Avigdor smiled and kissed Bibi. “Well, there is time, we don’t have to wake up for work for about five more hours,” Bibi said with a smile. “Well, I get to sleep in because I don’t really have to go to work until about seven,” Avigdor said with a smile.

Bibi then turned over and effectively pinned his lover to the bed. Both men were naked, and their legs were intertwined together. “You really want to do this again?” Bibi said with a seductive purr. In response, Avigdor kissed him. Bibi then moved to stroke Avigdor’s hip, and planted kissed along the other man’s neck down to his chest. Avigdor then turned over and lowered himself down to Bibi’s waist and grabbed hold of the Premier’s member. He then slowly began to suck it, taking in the head of Bibi’s member first, then sliding his lips along the edges of it. He took it in completely, all ten inches of it, and gently sucked Bibi’s dick and took the man’s balls with it. Avigdor lightly nipped the head of the member on his second time around, causing shockwaves of arousal to course through Bibi. Bibi was hard a a rock when the fourth time came around. It wasn’t before long that Bibi climaxed and the Defense Minister could feel the sticky residue squirting inside his mouth. Avigdor lapped up every bit of Bibi’s semen, and then he moved up and give Bibi is kiss, slightly wetting his lips to ask if he were invited in. Bibi then responded by letting Avigdor’s tongue make it’s way into his mouth. Bibi then wrapped his legs around his lover, pushing both of them together. Avigdor then sat up and Bibi then noticed what he was doing.

 

“You ready?” He asked. Avigdor smiled and then eagerly sat down, feeling the Premier’s hard dick penetrating his body. Bibi lightly thrusted into Avigdor, and Avigdor then caressed Bibi’s body and curves. The man was quite muscular, with thighs thin and tapered perfectly to his backside. Bibi then slowly thrust forward, and Avigdor was only letting him in a little at a time. Bibi then sat up and Avigdor then wrapped his legs around his body. Bibi then thrust himself deep into his Defense Minister, causing the other man to moan and groan in pleasure. Bibi was enjoying this, and Avigdor was close to climaxing. Both men caressed each other’s intimate parts, and they enjoyed the pleasure of being one with each other. The intimacy was addictive, and it was enjoyable for both parties. Bibi then thrusted into Avigdor, causing the man to wince in pain but his pants and moans made it obvious that he liked the sexual contract. Bibi was sweating, and he was getting ready for the final push. When he thrusted into Avigdor one last time, a deep cry tore from his lover’s throat. 

“Benjamin!” Avigdor cried. At the mention of his name, Bibi became undone.

Avigdor could feel Bibi’s seed squirting freely in his body, and Benjamin freed himself from him to lie next to him. The remainder of Bibi’s seed was still dripping from Avigdor’s hole, an all Bibi wanted to do was sleep.

 

Both men felt the comfort of holding each other in their arms. And that’s how they fell asleep.


End file.
